csifandomcom-20200225-history
Sam Vega
"The system had its chance, Jim! It didn't do jack!" Sam Vega was a homicide detective and serial killer on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Vega sometimes briefed the CSIs at their crime scenes. Background Sam is a former member of the LVPD's gang unit. He has a step-son, Carlos Moreno, who owns comic book collectibles and works for LVPD Vice. He works with the CSI's on occasion to solve crimes. He was described by his colleagues as overzealous. At one point in his time on the gang unit he killed one of his informants and Detective Richardson covered for him. He later would aide Richardson in his vendetta against four murderers who escaped the justice system. Richardson gathered several of the murder weapons and gave them to Vega for him to use in the new killings. Crime After Crime He began his killing spree by bashing in Kevin Feltzer's skull with a wooden arcade ball. He then found Ramon Castillo from his time at LVPD's gang unit and killed him by placing rubber tires around him, covering him in gasoline and setting him on fire. He was brought in by Catherine Willows to help investigate his murder and directed her and Nick to a rival gang leader but failed to frame him for the crime. After this he killed Darlene Crocker by force feeding her PCP. He was later found out by the CSIs while attempting to kill his final victim, Rex Camford, by drowning him in the lake he was believed to have killed and dumped his wife. Captain Brass attempted to talk him into surrendering but Vega instead raised his gun to him whereupon the other officers shot and killed him, effectively committing suicide by cop. At the site where he tried to drown Camford, the CSIs find the skeletal remains of Camford's wife - with a bullet fired from Camford's gun inside the skull, allowing them to arrest him. Altered Stakes Sam Vega's actions left lasting consequences. In Altered Stakes, because of the murders he committed, Carl Bowden, a man convicted of killing a man named Martin James, makes an appeal, claiming that the confession he made had been beaten out of him. Even though he led the LVPD to where the body was hidden, the case is reinvestigated and most of the evidence against him dismissed. However, CSIs are able to find a woman whom he beat the same way and managed to connect him to the victim through the keys he left at the scene of the crime. As Bowden is realeased he is immediately arrested for the attempted murder of that woman and put back in prison despite Vega's mistakes. Modus Operandi Vega's originally stabbed a man to death for holding out some information back on a case. Later he and Richardson would get their selection of victims based on stories that their fellow detectives would often share with Richardson. Vega would later take these people and kill them the same way that they killed their victims. Kevin killed an eight-year old boy named Mikey Moran with a wooden arcade ball when he was 15 and the body was discovered with his pants down. Ramon killed his girlfriend Marta Arterro by firenecklacing. Finally Darlene killed her twelve-year old daughter Chelsea by feeding her a lethal amount of PCP and set her son Ken to take the fall. He then attempted to drown Rex Campford in the same lake where he tossed his wife's body after he shot her to death. Known Victims *Carl Bowden *Unnamed informant *Kevin Fetzer *Ramon Castillo *Darlene Crocker *Rex Camford Known Accomplices *Stanley Richardson Appearances *Season One **Too Tough to Die *Season Two **Burked **Slaves of Las Vegas **Ellie **You've Got Male *Season Three **Fight Night **Random Acts of Violence **Lady Heather's Box **Precious Metal *Season Four **Fur and Loathing *Season Five **Coming of Rage **Snakes **Weeping Willows *Season Six **Spellbound **Poppin' Tags *Season Eight **Lying Down with Dogs *Season Nine **The Happy Place **No Way Out **Hog Heaven *Season Twelve **Crime After Crime **Altered Stakes Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Minor characters Category:Police Department Personnel Category:Deceased